


Kill Shot

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Hobbies, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian indulges Kai's request that he try something new.





	Kill Shot

“Okay, now line up the sight.”

“Amatus, honestly. We’re mages. I know you get some bloodthirsty form of enjoyment from this but—”

“Indulge me. Nobody expects a mage with a crossbow. The bow _and_ bolts are spelled and hardened, so you’re still doing magic.”

Dorian frowned. “If this gives me a callus I’ll never forgive you.”

“Just aim. You’ll see.”

Sighing, he fired my handheld crossbow. The bolt drilled into the pig’s haunch. It burst into flame and exploded.

Dorian gave a surprised laugh. “ _Venhedis_. That is rather…viscerally appealing.”

“And fun?”

“You _are_ persistent. Um. Are there more targets?”

**Author's Note:**

> I trust I don't need to explain that the pig was not alive for this exercise, but just in case...


End file.
